A Message From Corwyn Linton - Part 2: The Bell
This quest took place on Saturday the 17th of March 2011. The quest was run by Toby. Players where: Francis (Bard), Cohen (Monk), Conner (Sorcerer), Hayley (Witch). This quest was played adlib and was based on an earlier idea. It was midday when the messenger entered the smoky common room of the One-Eared Bugbear to find our adventurers whiling away the day in their usual spot. Well dressed and groomed, our heroes quickly noted him as the same messenger that had approached them when last Corwyn Linton asked for aid. Again, as last time, the messenger held an envelope, sealed with an elaborate waxen 'L'. It was the Monk who took possession of the letter and promptly opened it and scanned its contents. In summary, Corwyn had been hired by an unnamed client to oversee the acquiring of several lost relics. Having depended upon our heroes before and finding their work above and beyond board (Especially with the rescue of a daughter of a Grey Lord ), Corywn thought it prudent to seek out these same dependable adventurers. If they where interested, they where invited to dine at Corwyn's house that evening to discuss the matter. The Bard immediately set out to purchase some new clothing for the occasion, and dragged the Witch along with her. Evening arrived and our well groomed and well dressed adventurers arrive at the home of Corwyn Linton. The house seemed, clean, fresh, expensive but uncluttered and sparsely furnished, as if the resident had only recently moved in, or wasn't planning on staying long. They enjoyed a lovely meal before retiring to a lounge to discuss the quest over cheese and brandy. Corwyn had been commissioned to recover three long lost relics. A Bell, a Book and a Candle. While Corwyn would not (or could not) reveal the name of his employer, it was clear it was someone with wealth, resources and knowledge. A metallic and magical ball had been created to teleport the party close to the location of the first item and back again when they where ready, saving an enormous amount of travel time as the Bell was located far, far north in the icy reaches of the world in a long forgotten monastery. After some concern, some questions and some deliberation our heroes agreed to undertake the quest. They bid their host a good night and returned to the One-Eared Bugbear. In the morning they shopped for appropriate cold weather clothing, before making their way just out of town before using the device. Sadly our brave adventurers didn't think to don their new purchased cold weather gear before using the teleportation device and found themselves suddenly in arctic conditions. With the air literally sucked from their lungs a couple of our heroes fell to the ground in shock. Thankfully those of greater endurance where able to recover quickly and help those less fortunate. Soon our party of stalwart adventurers where all rugged up safely in their cold weather gear. Looking about themselves they found themselves to be at the base of a mountain, and in the midst of a blizzard. Strong winds howled about them blowing thick snow in every direction. Visibility was reduced to almost nothing and so the party decided to tie ropes to their wastes before heading up the narrow path that wove it's way up the mountain. The little light left in the day (For it was apparently they where in such a distant place that it was a different time of day) was beginning to fade, and with some luck the party found a Cave not far ahead. Cautiously they moved inside. Glad to be free of the storm for a while, they brushed snow from their clothes, and lit a lantern. Looking further into the cave they noticed it recessed deeper into the mountain, and in fact, began to look carved and unnatural. Turning a sharp bend they found themselves in a stone worked corridor with four rotting wooden doors barely clinging to their rusted metal hinges lining the corridor. At the far end a flight of dusty stairs led up. Opening the nearest door on their left the party discovered what appeared to be sleeping quarters, a number of rotten, mouldy bunks filled the room. Upon the floor where ancient bones amidst tattered rags of clothing. Unknown Holy Symbols of both iron and wood where also amongst the remains. As the rogue poked about the furnishing of the room, he stirred up a large cloud of spores from the mould that covered most of the wood in the room. Hacking and coughing he collapsed to the floor. He was pulled free of the cloud and into the corridor by his friends when he notice an evil shadow moving down the hall. Eyes of pure terror and razor sharp claws moved towards him and he fled towards the stairs. Strangely his companions could not see the demon that approached and where confused by the actions of the Rogue. He didn't get far though as the rope that lashed the party together was still in place. As the party tried to settle the Rogue, two re-animated skeletons dressed in full armour, shields and longswords entered the corridor from another doorway and engaged the party in combat. The Rogue was knocked unconscious during the crawl and it was touch and go for a little while, but ultimately our heroes won a difficult battle. They retreated back to the cave to untangle the mess of the rope and make camp. They awoke some time later, after a much needed rest and prepared themselves to move deeper into the mountain. They checked the door that the two skeletons had appeared from and found a common room, complete with tables, chairs and cooking area, all of which was covered in the same mould the party noticed the day before. They wisely left it alone and proceeded down the corridor. Checking the left hand door again they discovered a library. The walls where lined with rotting bookcases and rotten books. The bard (covering her face with cloth in an attempt to avoid mould spores) attempted to salvage some of the text to no avail, it was clear that the damage to these works was too great. Disappointed, they left the library and checked the final doorway. Inside they discovered what appeared to be a lounge or living room. Many chairs, tables, couches and the like littered the room, all covered in the same mould. A large fireplace against one wall allowed icy air and snow to flow into the room and a layer of frost covered a large portion of the floor. From behind a couch the Bard heard strange sucking and slurping noises. Warily she rounded the room and spotted a Ooze digesting what looked like the remains of a rat. It didn't take long before the ooze noticed something tastier and attacked the Bard. The battle was much tougher than expected, the Witch needing to call her Panther to help in the fight and at one stage the Bard was encased in Ooze and unconscious. The party was triumphant in the end however, but immediately made the mistake of disturbing the mould. Apart from the Rogue (who had learnt his lesson and backed out of the room very quickly) the rest of the party fell to the floor coughing from the inhaled spores. The Sorcerer, Witch, Monk and Bard all became paralyzed in utter terror as an entity of pure evil (the one the Rogue had seen before) entered the room. A stench of evil pervaded nostrils and the light appeared to be sucked out of the as the demon approached the Bard. Suddenly a doorway of bright light opened in the ceiling. The demon grabbed the Bard by her leg and quickly ascended through the portal with the Bard. The Rogue, seeing only the Bard simply levitating off the floor by her own, made a mad dash for her. Grabbing hold of her he clung on as best he could, but she simply vanished into the ceiling. With nothing to hold on too he fell to the floor. The remaining party members, visibly shaken, brushed themselves off and rushed upstairs, hoping to find the Bard above. After several flights of stairs the party burst out into sunlight to find themselves higher up the mountain and standing in front of a dilapidated and run down Monastery. The roof had apparently collapsed in on itself quite some time ago, but the sturdy looking wooden doors where still in place. With a little teamwork they managed to push open the doors and peer inside. Rotten and tipped Pew's filled the room, strange colours littering the thickly snow covered floor from shattered stained-glass windows. At the far end of the Monastery upon a dais rested an alter. Strangely devoid of all snow, mould and wear it immediately drew the eye of our party. Sitting upon the altar was an ornate hand bell. The sound of very large wings beating could be heard just over the wind and the Rogue instantly made a mad dash for the bell. He grabbed it and turned to head back, just as an Ancient White Dragon landed on the mountain peak with a crash. Running for his life the Rogue reached the party just as the Sorcerer was pushing the button on the teleportation device. Just in time, as the party faded away the dragons icy breathe blew towards them. Instantly the party was transported back to the point in which they left, just outside of Grey . Exhausted, and missing one of their companions they dejectedly returned to Corwyn Linton to hand in the bell. They received 1,000 gold pieces for their efforts. They proceeded then to the One-Eared Bugbear to drown their sorrows. Category:Quests